


Puppy Tails - Alone

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [65]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Silly, dr who references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John leaves Gladstone alone in the flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Alone

The living room door closed and clicked shut. Gladstone wagged his tail nervously. He was alone. The flat had never seemed so big before. He listened at the living room door, hearing his dad’s footsteps go down the stairs. He sat for a moment waiting to hear his dad come back. The front door opened, and everything went deadly quiet. 

Gladstone made his way to the bedroom, it smelled like dad and uncle Sherlock, so he could pretend they were still there. A floorboard squeaked under his paw and he jumped back startled. The flat seemed to make funny noises when dad and uncle Sherlock weren’t around. Gladstone looked at the bed. The bed was very high, but usually if he made a run at it he could make it onto the covers. Today though the space underneath seemed very dark. He watched for a moment, sure he saw something move under there. There must be a monster under the bed and it was going to eat him.

Gladstone walked backward slowly making his way toward the living room, never taking his eyes away from the bed. He tried not to blink, remembering that episode of Dr Who that his dad really wasn’t afraid of. Dad hadn’t been able to sleep for days after that and now Gladstone could understand why.

Gladstone jumped up onto the sofa and nudged his Union Jack pillow in front of him. It might give him a bit of protection if the monster snuck up on him. Gladstone whimpered. Why had dad and uncle Sherlock abandoned him? He must have been really bad. What if they never came back? His heart ached in his chest and he howled, not caring if the monster heard him.

The door swung open, and Gladstone saw his dad panting holding a package in his hands. John put the package o the floor and bent down to catch Gladstone as he barrelled toward him. Gladstone’s tail wagged furiously as John lifted him.

“Gladstone, it’s ok. I was only gone two minutes.” John kissed him on the head as the puppy licked his face like he hadn’t seen him for years. John held Gladstone out in front of him and pulled a face. “Now what have I told you about French kisses. Only for grown ups.” John smiled hugging Gladstone close. “Let’s get you a treat.”

 

Sherlock kissed John’s jaw, distracting him to claim control of the remote for the telly.

“I was watching that!” John sighed as the TV was promptly turned off.

“Bed.” Sherlock said with a smirk. Gladstone’s ears pricked up.

“Yeah, there might be a problem with that.” John said with a grimace. Sherlock looked down the hall at the closed door. “I left Gladstone alone to get a package today. But it seems in that time he’s taken a disliking to our bed.”

“Oh.” Sherlock said his eyebrows knitting together. 

“He keeps growling and barking every time I open the door.” John said as he looked over at Gladstone who was staring suspiciously back at him. Sherlock lay down on the sofa pulling John down on top of him.

“We’ll have to try positive reinforcement training tomorrow. I suppose we’ll be confined to the sofa tonight." Sherlock reached for John’s zipper. John batted his hand away and sat up.

“There’ll be none of that with Gladstone in the room.” Sherlock sighed and put his feet on John’s lap. John turned the TV back on. “Why don’t we watch Dr Who? I bought the DVD with the Weeping Angels episode on.” Sherlock rolled his eyes as Gladstone stuck his head under his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dr Who referece is to episode 'Blink'. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weeping_Angels


End file.
